In The Summer
by L.Kim Roses
Summary: Musim panas di Pulau Jeju. Myungsoo, Sungjong, Hoya, Dongwoo, Sunggyu, Woohyun, dan Sungyeol terlibat dalam kisah cinta yang anehnya berhubungan. "Tapi… karena merasa bersalah, kau minta maaf dan membuatkanku istana pasir—mirip gubuk—dengan hiasan kerang putih," Sungjong tertawa sebentar, "dan aku benar-benar senang."


"Jadi, bagaimana Jeju menurutmu, Sungjong?"

Sunggyu pada Sungjong yang berdiri di depan kaca kamar hotel yang dapat dibuka tutup sambil merapikan isi kopernya di atas ranjang. Sebuah senyum tersungging bangga di bibirnya.

Sungjong melepaskan kacamata hitam yang menghalau matanya dan menikmati panorama indah nan eksotis pantai Pulau Jeju.

Hamparan butir-butir pasir putih berkilauan seperti serpihan mutiara yang ditimpa cerahnya sinar matahari. Laut berwarna biru keperakan mengerling dan ombak kecil berdansa riang—menggoda Sungjong untuk segera datang padanya dan memeluknya.

"Ya, aku menyukainya," Sungjong menjawab dan menoleh ke belakang, ke Sunggyu, untuk sebentar saja. Setelahnya, kembali menghadap jendela dan merasakan semilir angin pantai yang hangat. Aroma air laut tercium sampai ke tempatnya.

Sunggyu mendengarnya dan hampir berjingkrak. Ia menutup kopernya dan berjalan ke sebelah Sungjong. Sunggyu masa bodoh dengan keindahan pantai Jeju, yang menjadi buah bibir para wisatawan mancanegara dan wilayah kebanggaan Korea itu, yang ia pedulikan adalah Sungjong—yang lebih indah—disampingnya.

Sungjong mengenakan kemeja musim panas, kacamata hitam tergantung di leher bajunya, dan topi pantai berwarna kuning pucat memahkotai kepalanya. Sebuah lengkungan kegembiraan di bibirnya semakin menambah kesempurnaan estetika yang ada.

Sunggyu sangat senang mengetahui dirinya ikut andil dalam terbentuknya lenkungan itu. Bagaimanapun, yang mengajak—membujuk, meminta, memohon—Sungjong ikut ke Pulau Jeju adalah Sunggyu.

Dengan alasan hendak mengadakan intensifikasi perusahaannya di bidang pariwisata dan akomodasi serta mempelajari potensi lebih dari Pulau Jeju—sehingga Ia membutuhkan sekretaris cantiknya untuk membantunya.

Padahal tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Untuk tugas itu, Sunggyu sudah menyuruh orang lain melakukannya dan Ia hanya perlu mengecek laporan. Sebenarnya Ia mengajak Sungjong ke Pulau Jeju dengan maksud lain.

Apa? Ya, tentu saja, Sunggyu menyukai Sungjong.

Mudah sekali ditebak mengingat Sunggyu yang angkuh rela mermbuang egonya yang selangit untuk meminta seseorang berlibur dengannya. Liburan ke tempat yang mempesona dan gratis dan itu bahkan masih membutuhkan usaha lebih, tidak, sangat banyak untuk membuat Sungjong akhirnya memijat keningnya frustrasi dan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku ikut… dan persetan kau ini bosku apa bukan, tutup mulutmu dan berhenti membicarakan Pulau Jeju sialan sebelum aku muntah di mejamu, kau keparat Kim Sunggyu."

Sunggyu tidak ambil pusing ketika Sungjong kasar—kurang ajar—dan tidak sopan padanya, di matanya kejudesan Sungjong itu membuatnya terlihat cute; yang penting perjuangannya membuahkan hasil.

Dengan begini, siapa tahu Ia bisa mengambil hati Sungjong. Setelah lima bulan yang lalu putus dari pacarnya, Sungjong memang menjadi sensitif dan uring-uringan—dan semakin kurang ajar padanya—namun ini merupakan berkah bagi pihak Sunggyu.

Tibalah kesempatan emas itu datang dimana Ia bisa memiliki Sungjong. Sunggyu sudah merancang persiapan khusus dimana Ia akan mengutarakan perasaanya pada Sungjong di pulau yang mempesona ini, lalu berpikir Sungjong pun akan jatuh cinta padanya dan—

"Ya, kenapa senyum-senyum melihatku?" Sungjong mengerutkan dahinya kesal ke arah Sunggyu yang sedang memandanginya dengan cengiran konyol. Keluar lagi sifat aslinya.

Sunggyu terbangun dari angan-angannya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal—Ia belum keramas kemarin karena terlalu bersemangat menyusun 'Siasat menembak Lee Sungjong'. "Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Sungjong masih menatap Sunggyu curiga tapi kemuIan memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Mungkin Sunggyu sedang kumat, Ia sadar Sunggyu sering memandanginya seperti ahjussi yang melirik-lirik gadis remaja. Mengerikan memang, tapi Sungjong sudah terbiasa.

Sungjong mengangkat bahunya dan beranjak. "Terserahlah."

"Eh, kau mau kemana, Sungjong?"

Sunggyu langsung mengikutinya sampai di dekat kaki ranjang seperti anak anjing penurut. Sungjong memutar tubuhnya dan sekali lagi ekspresi wajahnya ketus dan seperti ingin mengumpat di wajah Sunggyu tapi ternyata tidak, intonasinya tenang—sepertinya Pulau Jeju benar pilihan yang tepat.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar. Jangan mengikutiku, paham?"

Setelah itu Sungjong menghilang seiring pintu kamar hotel ditutup, meninggalkan Sunggyu yang terduduk di kasur mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mengeluh mengapa Ia lemah sekali jika sudah menyangkut Lee Sungjong. Setelah Iacak-acak kepalanya malah terasa semakin gatal.

"Sial. Aku sebaiknya keramas dulu."

…

Sungjong bertelanjang kaki menyusuri pantai. Membiarkan pasir yang terjemur cuaca siang menggelitiki jemari kakinya dengan bebas. Angin menerpa surai cokelatnya di bawah matahari yang kontras dengan kulit putih susunya. Dalam sekejap Sungjong telah menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sungjong menendang pelan air yang terkadang datang mendekati dan pergi menjauhi telapak kakinya. Lama kelamaan Sungjong jengkel karena air itu kabur lebih cepat sebelum Ia sempat menyentuhnya.

Ia pun menendangnya terus menerus dan baru berhenti setelah mengingat kalau air itu tidak bersalah. Beberapa bulan ini moodnya benar-benar tidak karuan dan Sungjong sangat bersyukur Ia memiliki Sunggyu sebagai pelampiasan.

Ia tidak bermaksud buruk dan tahu Sunggyu tulus padanya, tapi bagaimana, semuanya meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya dan Sungjong sangat ingin menyalahkan seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan laki-laki maniak fotografi dan warna hitam—yang sangat tampan se-Asia Timur—itu: Kim Myungsoo. Ya, Ialah mantan Sungjong.

Mereka putus lima bulan yang lalu dan sampai sekarang Sungjong masih merasa sebal mengapa Myungsoo masih terus berkeliaran dalam benaknya—hatinya, dan itu membuat seluruh sistem tubuhnya tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

Kelenjar air matanya sering bekerja lembur di malam hari karena seseorang. Otak kirinya terus memvisualisasikan wajah seseorang. Jarinya nyeri untuk menyentuh kulit seseorang. Tempernya kehilangan pawang dan lain-lain.

Semuanya kacau.

Sejak lima bulan lalu, Sungjong depresi dan memang ingin menendang sesuatu tapi menendang benda padat pasti membuat kakinya ngilu setengah mati, mendendang orang—Sunggyu—bukan hal yang pantas, jadi air laut adalah objek pelampiasan yang terbaik.

Tanpa rasa kemanusiaan, Sungjong pun menendang-nendang seakan air laut itu adalah Myungsoo. Begitu merasa puas, Sungjong duduk di hamparan pasir putih yang agak jauh dari tepi pantai. Di dekat sebatang pohon kelapa yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan agak jauh dari keramaian.

Ingin rasanya menjedukkan kepalanya ke batang pohon kelapa yang keras, berharap dengan begitu ia bisa melngeluarkan seseorang yang bernama Kim 'bodoh' Myungsoo itu dari kepalanya.

Tapi, niat itu diurungkannya karena ketika ia mencoba menyentil batang pohon itu, ujung jarinya seperti habis menghantam besi. Jadi Sungjong hanya duduk sambil menopang dagu di kedua lututnya dan mendesah berkali-kali.

"Andai Ia ada disini… Aish, tidak, tidak. Apa-apaan kau, Lee Sungjong," Sungjong memarahi dirinya sendiri sambil menghamburkan pasir dengan jemari kakinya.

"Aduh!" pekik Sungjong karena ada sesuatu yang agak tajam dari balik pasir menusuk telapaknya. Ternyata sebatang ranting kering yang agak panjang.

Sungjong mengambil ranting dan membolak-balikannya. Memperhatikan dan menyentuh setiap bagian ranting itu dengan menarik seolah ranting itu harta karun terpendam.

Sungjong kembali menopang dagunya di lutut dan menggenggam ranting itu. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak sendiri dan Ia menggunakan ranting itu sebagai pena di atas pasir. Iapun Menuliskan aksara hangeul nama seseorang—yang ingin Ia lupakan tapi sulit sekali, yang Ia benci tapi tidak mungkin meskipun sejuta tahun berlalu.

Kim Myeong Su.

Sungjong terbelalak saat Ia melihat apa yang barusan digoreskannya di atas pasir. Namun entah kenapa Ia tidak mau menghapusnya dan membiarkan tiga aksara hangeul itu menemaninya.

Ternyata Ia memang kesepian walaupun selama ini Ia terus menyangkalnya. Sungjong menganggap goresan itu "perwakilan Myungsoo" dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Hei… andai saja kau ada disini. Bukankah dulu kita pernah ke pantai bersama-sama? Pantai di Pulau Jeju sangatlah indah… jauh lebih indah daripada di Seoul. Ya, meski dimana saja sama… kalau bersamamu," Sungjong tiba-tiba ingin menonjok mukanya sendiri karena dua kata melankolis yang terakhir.

Namun tidak jadi secara Myungsoo asli tidak mendengarnya, kemuIan ia melanjutkan, "Waktu itu aku melemparimu dengan air, kau melempariku dengan pasir membuatku kelilipan dan itu pedih sekali, kau bodoh."

"Tapi… karena merasa bersalah, kau minta maaf dan membuatkanku istana pasir—mirip gubuk—dengan hiasan kerang putih," Sungjong tertawa sebentar, "dan aku benar-benar senang."

Sungjong menumpah-ruahkan kenangannya di pantai bersama Myungsoo dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah desahan meninggalkan bibirnya. Setidaknya sekarang Ia merasa lebih ringan.

Sungjong juga berpikir Ia harus berterima kasih banyak pada Sunggyu karena mau menanggung seluruh biaya liburan ini. Dalam hati berjanji akan memperlakukan Sunggyu dengan baik—hanya disini; untuk sementara.

Sungjong meletakkan rantingnya dan melanjutkan jalan-jalan siangnya. Sebelum pergi dari tempatnya, iia melemparkan sebuah senyum tipis ke arah tiga aksara hangeul tersebut.

…

Myungsoo menjejakkan kakinya di atas pasir pantai setibanya di Jeju. Matanya memandang kagum pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Sekali melihat, Myungsoo sudah tahu Ia menyukai tempat ini.

Selama ini Ia hanya melihat Pulau Jeju dari koleksi buku-buku fotografinya, sekarang setelah memiliki penghasilan banyak—yang sayang jika tidak dihambur-hamburkan sedikit—dan beberapa waktu luang, ia ingin menyaksikannya langsung dan berniat menjadikan Pulau Jeju sebagai buku esai fotografinya yang kesekian.

Untuk itu, sebuah kamera bertali hitam terkulai dengan nyaman dalam dekapan jemarinya. Myungsoo mengangkat kameranya dan memotret seorang anak perempuan yang sedang bermain pasir, rambutnya berkibar tertiup angin.

Anak itu lalu melambai ke arahnya dan Myungsoo balas tersenyum. Myungsoo hampir menceburkan kameranya ke air ketika ahjussi di belakang anak itu entah mengapa juga melambai ke arahnya lalu mengedip nakal.

Sambil berjalan santai, Myungsoo terus mencari apa saja yang membuat jarinya menekan tombol kamera dan Ia selalu menemukannya. Setelah beberapa lama, Myungsoo mencari tempat yang teduh untuk mengamati hasil fotonya dan tidak ada tempat di pantai itu selain di bawah naungan pohon kelapa.

Myungsoo bersandar pada batangnya yang kokoh, sesekali tersenyum puas dan kadang mendecak pelan.

Matahari siang perlahan bergerak ke arah timur sehingga Myungsoo harus mengubah posisinya dari bersandar menjadi tegak ke arah laut, maju sedikit, dan mengarahkan kameranya ke bawah supaya tidak memantulkan sinar matahari.

'Krak'

Ada sesuatu yang diinjaknya. Myungsoo lega karena rupanya itu sebuah ranting kayu yang ujungnya patah karena terinjak olehnya, bukan salah satu lensa kameranya yang copot atau apa.

Beberapa detik kemuIan kelegaannya sirna. Ia terkejut sampai berjongkok cepat karena namanya terukir di atas pasir di samping ranting tersebut. Nama lengkapnya.

Tidak banyak orang yang tahu nama lengkapnya karena dalam karirnya sebagai fotografer ternama, Myungsoo menggunakan nama "L. Kim".

"Kenapa… namaku ada disini?"

Kebetulan ini cukup membuatnya merinding sekaligus menyeringai penasaran sehingga Ia membidik tulisan tersebut. Ketika melihat melalui lubang kameranya Myungsoo menyadari sesuatu.

Gaya tulisan dan goresannya begitu familiar… sangat mirip dengan milik mantannya, Lee Sungjong.

Myungsoo mengernyitkan alis ketika mengingat nama tersebut dengan pura-pura sinis berkata, "Mana mungkin Ia ada di Jeju, mungkin sekarang Ia sedang bermesaraan dengan bosnya—yang sipit itu—di kantor. Ck."

Mungkin saja orang yang menulisnya mengenal seseorang bernama Kim Myungsoo atau Ia juga bernama Kim Myungsoo dan gaya menulisnya mirip Sungjong.

Myungsoo tahu di Korea pasti banyak sekali orang yang bernama Kim Myungsoo—tapi cuma satu yang setampan dirinya.

Myungsoo masih mencermati namanya, jika saja ia meluputkan satu detail. Di dunia ini, dalam hidupnya, hanya Sungjong orang yang di kenalnya yang menggambarkan konsonan "k" dengan ekor yang menukik dan "m" menyerupai balok es.

Myungsoo tidak terlalu berharap tinggi. Ia takut kecewa kalau ternyata yang menulis bukanlah Sungjong. Sebenarnya Sungjong jugalah salah satu alasan Myungsoo berlibur kesini.

Suatu kebetulan rekannya, Jang Dongwoo yang manis, juga ikut bersamanya untuk mengecek cabang bisnis es krimnya di Jeju. Selama beberapa bulan terakhir Myungsoo terlunta-lunta di Seoul mencari objek yang dapat difoto sebagai pelarian hatinya.

Ia teralihkan untuk sementara tapi ternyata perasaan itu cepat kembali padanya. Pikirannya selalu melekat pada Sungjong maka Ia berlibur ke Jeju untuk penyegaran.

Ingin sekali Myungsoo dapat mengelus rambut lembut Sungjong seperti dulu ataupun memotret Sungjong dari berbagai sisi dan Sungjong tersenyum untuknya. Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari Sungjong—dan tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mengganggu gugat prinsip Myungsoo yang satu ini.

"Pasti akan menyenangkan kalau Ia ada disini," pikir Myungsoo, Ia mengingat kalau Sungjong menyukai pantai karena cahaya matahari akan membuat pasirnya terlihat seperti butir-butir keemasan yang gemerlap.

Myungsoo terkekeh sendiri ketika mengenang saat Ia dan Sungjong bertengkar di pantai. Myungsoo menggeleng dan kemuIan bangkit berdiri. Bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ke tempat Dongwoo dan memberikan tatapan terakhir penuh harap ke arah tulisan namanya.

…

Sungjong berjalan dengan lesu di sepanjang pantai. Lama-kelamaan sinar matahari mulai agak terik dan menyengat. Butiran air prespirasi mulai menetes di pelipisnya dan tangannya mengibas-ngibas berusaha menciptakan angin.

Sungjong tersenyum penuh syukur ketika menemukan sebuah kedai es krim beberapa meter darinya. Kedai itu beratap kemerahan dengan papan nama "Jangie Ice" dengan ilustrasi es krim warna-warni natural di sekitarnya.

Siapapun orang yang kepanasan akan meneteskan air liur dan terhinoptis untuk datang kesana.

Awalnya, Sungjong berjalan lambat, langkahnya dipercepat saat Ia melihat kedai itu menjual es krim lemon—rasa kesukaannya. Sungjong lupa akan kegerahan yang melingkupi kulit tubuhnya sesampainya di kedai itu.

Sungjong disambut oleh hawa sejuk yang lemah, aroma es krim blueberry, dan senyum penjual yang bermabut pink—yang Sungjong kira semanis es krim yang dijualnya. "Selamat datang, anda ingin es krim rasa apa?"

Ketika ia tersenyum, deretan giginya seputih es krim vanilla dan gusinya seperti cone merah marun. Sungjong tidak tahan dan tertular senyum itu saat Ia memesan satu gelas sedang es krim lemon dengan potongan buah yang dilumuri gula di atasnya.

Penjual itu juga sangat perhatian, ia menawarkan Sungjong tisu tapi Sungjong menolak karena ia membawa saputangan. "Terima kasih."

Sungjong beranjak dan mengambil tempat duduk di bangku panjang beratap di seberang kedai. Sungjong menyantap es krim lemonnya lahap dengan sendok mini berwarna senada. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ketika dingin es itu dengan cepat meleleh dan menyebar di langit-langit mulutnya.

Asam dan manis lemon bercampur menjadi satu memberikan sensasi yang tidak dapat dilukiskan—setiap orang yang melihat bagaimana Sungjong mengemut sendok es krimnya sekarang pasti ingin mencoba sesuap.

Sungjong menggumam dan tersenyum hingga matanya melengkung—ya, Ia pecinta lemon sejati. Setelah es krimnya tinggal setengah, Sungjong baru sadar disampingnya ada seseorang.

Seorang pria bertubuh kekar, bajunya persis seperti yang ada di majalah model pantai, kacamata bermerek dinaikkan ke atas rambutnya, bentuk matanya seperti kacang almond yang dilapisi karamel di bagian iris.

Lumayan keren—tunggu, rasanya… wajahnya familiar? Ah, Sungjong ingat. Pria ini adalah Lee Howon atau Hoya, aktor drama dan model yang sedang naik daun itu. Pantas bajunya seperti ini.

Sungjong mengangguk-angguk sambil menggigit sendok di mulutnya dan memperhatikan Hoya seperti anak kecil. Sungjong tahu seharusnya Ia heboh atau paling umumnya, menyapa sang aktor dan minta tanda tangan.

Tapi, tidak. Hoya bukan tipenya—Sunggyu juga, tapi Ia tidak pernah bilang—dan sayangnya, seseorang telah membuat Sungjong menjadi apatis terhadap pria tampan. Lagipula, Hoya disini pasti untuk istirahat, akan merepotkan kalau ada yang berisik.

Sungjong melihat sedari tadi Hoya hanya Iam saja seperti patung yang menggenggam es krim vanilla. Perlahan cairan putih lengket menetes ke atas pasir. Sungjong mengikuti arah pandang Hoya.

Ternyata Hoya sedang menatap penjual es krim berambut pink tadi. Ia sedang tersenyum kepada pelanggan dan Sungjong menyadari bibir Hoya tiba-tiba melengkung ke atas, sangat lebar seolah mulutnya akan robek.

Sungjong terkekeh dalam hati. Bagus juga, seorang aktor jatuh cinta pada pemilik kedai es krim cantik di Pulau Jeju. Kalau berita ini dijual ke meIa, Sungjong bisa langsung kaya.

Tapi, tentu saja Ia tidak akan melakukannya. Itu namanya kurang kerjaan dan Sungjong masih punya daftar panjang pekerjaan nomor 1 – 100 yang belum selesai, yaitu: membenci Kim Myungsoo.

Hoya lama-lama merasakan ada sepasang mata yang akan melubangi absnya—yang sengaja diperlihatkan, maklum, artis. Hoya menoleh dan menemukan Sungjong sedang mengamatinya, Hoya langsung merengut dan tidak melanjutkan aksi menatap bunga jiwanya dari jauh.

Sebenarnya, sudah setengah jam lebih Hoya duduk disana, tidak peduli kulitnya terbakar matahari. Ia bahkan tidak sadar es vanillanya sampai mencair, mengering di tangannya seperti tumpahan susu lengket.

"Apa-apaan? Badan besar tapi hatinya kecil. Apa susahnya mengajak bicara penjual di kedai es itu? Payah sekali, jantan hanya di skenario drama," batin Sungjong.

"Yah, apa kau lihat-lihat badanku?"

Nada sok Hoya tanpa sengaja telah menekan tombol "Aktifkan Sungjong kurang ajar".

"Yah, siapa juga yang nafsu dengan tubuhmu yang selalu dibalut pakaian ketat dan kurang bahan itu?" balas Sungjong setengah membentak tapi tetap terdengar tenang, penuh sejuta sindiran.

Wajah Hoya memerah karena sengatan dari kata-kata Sungjong, Ia hanya mengumpat kesal, "Lalu, apa? Kau mau tanda tangan? Foto? Nanti saja, aku sedang malas," Hoya mengibaskan tangannya.

Sungjong semakin berang karena malah disangka penggemar, "Heh, siapa bilang aku tertarik?!"

Kali ini Sungjong membentak sambil mengacungkan sendok es krimnya ke wajah Hoya, "Kau! Ya, kau, Lee Howon pengecut! Lebih baik kau habiskan waktumu memandangi penjual es itu seperti pecundang sampai nanti ada pria yang lebih baik darimu dan merebutnya!"

"Lalu, aku akan menjual cerita ini ke meIa massa dan seluruh Korea dari utara ke selatan, dari Seoul sampai Pyongyang, akan menertawaimu sampai atlet Lee Yongdae pensiun, beruban, dan tidak sanggup menggenggam raket!"

Hoya pucat pasi membayangkan ratusan netizen mengatainya di meIa sosial dengan kata-kata kasar, mengejeknya, menghantui mimpinya, dan masyarakat Korea mendesiskan kata "pecundang, pecundang, pecundang" setiap Ia berjalan.

Tidak, tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi!

Hoya segera memohon amnesti dari Sungjong, "Ma-maafkan aku, tadi aku agak lancang!"

Sungjong mendengus dan memaafkan. Ia sendiri agak menyesali perilakunya, akhir-akhir ini Ia sangat tidak terkendali. "Ya, tidak apa," jawabnya di sela mengemut es krim.

"Kau tahu darimana aku naksir dia?"

Sungjong memutar bola matanya. Hoya melihat bahwa Sungjong sangat cantik dan mendekati seleranya tapi sayangnya Sungjong galak.

"Tampang konyolmu memberitahuku. Lihat, es krimmu sampai lumer, otakmu lamban sekali," suara Sungjong mulai melembut dan Ia mengeluarkan saputangan kuning dari saku celananya lalu mengelap tangan Hoya.

Hoya berterimakasih dengan canggung. Ia jadi malu.

"Kau sudah bicara padanya?" tanya Sungjong sambil meletakkan saputangan tadi di sisi tempat duduknya.

"Sudah, tapi hanya sebentar. Jang Dongwoo namanya, aku bersyukur ternyata Ia juga orang Seoul. Ah, jodoh memang tidak kemana," Hoya menggelengkan kepala dan mulai melayang lagi ke pulau fantasi.

Entah sejak kapan Sungjong menjadi konsultan cinta aktor baju ketat ini, namun seperti ada yang mengganjal di hatinya melihat kilatan asmara di mata Hoya. Dulu seseorang juga menatapnya dengan mata seperti itu.

Sungjong mendesah karena tetap saja Hoya terlalu naif. Dengan sendok es krim yang sudah habis, digetuknya kepala Hoya.

"Cuma nama dan kependudukan saja? Nomor telepon? E-mail? Apa kau tidak sadar banyak serigala yang sedang ingin memangsanya juga?"

Sungjong memaksudkan para pria dan wanita di sekitar pantai yang mengerumuni kedai es Dongwoo dengan senyum menggoda dan maksud lebih dari sekedar membeli es krim.

"Tentu saja, kau harus menyerangnya lebih dulu. Kau atraktif, Dongwoo pasti bisa menyukaimu," usul Sungjong dengan sebuah senyuman. Sok tahu, kehidupan cintanya saja berantakan malah menceramahi orang.

Tapi Sungjong hanya bersimpati. Ia tidak ingin ada orang yang mengalami nasib sama sepertinya. Ia tidak ingat berapa banyak waktu yang dibuang olehnya dan Myungsoo hanya untuk menyadari perasaan masing-masing dan mengungkapnya.

Terlalu banyak. Tidak ada yang berani memulai sampai akhirnya mereka mengirim pesan teks di waktu yang sama.

Walau begitu, ternyata nasehat Sungjong berhasil mengobarkan tekad Hoya. "Hei, terima kasih," ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Bukan apa-apa," Sungjong berdiri dan membuang gelas plastik es krimnya.

Hoya ikut berdiri, kali ini senyum beribu kali lipat percaya diri terlukis di seluruh wajahnya. Sampai absnya seolah ikut tersenyum—jika mungkin.

Sungjong menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Berusahalah… dan kancing bajumu! Kau ini mau mengajaknya bicara, bukan mau striptis di tiang kedai!"

Sungjong meninggalkan tempat itu dengan sebuah polaroid foto Hoya dan dirinya dibubuhi tanda tangan Hoya di bagian atas—sebagai tanda terima kasih. Sungjong sempat lupa kalau Hoya itu artis saking tulalitnya Hoya.

Tapi, ia senang bertemu Hoya dan Hoya pun begitu saat melangkah menuju kedai Dongwoo lagi yang lekas menyapanya riang, "Hai!"

Tanpa disadari, Sungjong baru saja melupakan salah satu benda kesayangan berwarna kuningnya yang tertinggal di bangku tadi.

…

Myungsoo menggantungkan tali kameranya di pundak. Tali hitam itu sangat kontras dengan warna kemejanya: warna putih cerah tanpa noda—dan memberikan efek bersinar saat dirinya memantulkan mentari siang.

Sebenarnya, ia penggila warna hitam, tapi mana mungkin ke pantai memakai kemeja hitam? Bisa terpanggang kulitnya dan satu Asia akan berkabung karena kehilangan seseorang setampan dirinya. Oke, mari abaikan Myungsoo sejenak.

Sepasang kakinya yang hanya memakai sandal jepit hitam—yang entah mengapa terlihat keren—membawanya ke kedai es Dongwoo, partner liburannya di Jeju. Sesampainya disana, Myungsoo mendapati Dongwoo sedang bercakap-cakap di pojok counter dengan seorang… aktor.

Myungsoo tidak terkejut. Memang hyungnya ini punya pesona yang menyihir. Myungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil karena baginya ada seseorang yang lebih menyihir lagi daripada Dongwoo dan sampai sekarang mantranya tidak pernah lepas.

Begitu melihat kedatangan Myungsoo, Dongwoo berhenti mengobrol dengan Hoya dan dalam beberapa detik Hoya ditinggalkannya. "Myungsoo! Akhirnya kau datang!"

"Ya," jawabnya. "Hyung, kau baru dua jam di Jeju, sudah menaklukkan seorang aktor terkenal?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Oh, ya, Myungsoo lupa kalau hyungnya ini polos dalam artian lamban dalam artian tidak mengerti kemampuan afeksi yang dimilikinya dan jarang menonton TV selain channel ibu rumah tangga dan home-shopping.

"Bukan, bukan apa-apa," katanya sambil memijat kening. Myungsoo sering didatangi orang-orang yang mengincar hati Dongwoo dan nyawanya hampir terancam hanya karena dikira pacarnya.

"Eh, Myungsoo, kau mau es krim? Di luar panas, kan?" tawar Dongwoo, kupu-kupu menghiasi setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dongwoo menunjukkan menu rasa es krim yang ada. Myungsoo menolak namun tetap tertarik membaca menunya.

Ia turut senang bisnis hyungnya semakin berkembang. Matanya menangkap satu warna mencolok dan penuh kenangan. Es krim lemon berwarna kuning. Myungsoo menyeringai, memang sama mencoloknya dengan orang itu.

Kalau Sungjong ada disini, Myungsoo pasti akan membelikannya es krim lemon atau bahkan berkesempatan menyuapinya, Sungjong pasti sangat cute dan… "Aish," Myungsoo melemparkan karton yang dilaminating itu dengan kasar.

Sebisa mungkin menghindari warna kuning. "Aku pesan es kopi hitam saja, hyung. Eh, ya, hyung sudah pesan kamar belum?"

Dongwoo mengambil gelas plastik dan tatakan balok es, "Belum, begitu kita tiba, aku langsung kesini. Nanti kau booking saja untuk kita berdua."

Tidak sampai satu menit segelas es kopi sudah tersaji di depan matanya. Myungsoo nyaris membenci hyungnya beberapa detik karena menaruh sedotan kuning ke dalam gelas. "Hyung, buang sedotannya."

Myungsoo dan memutuskan untuk keluar saja supaya tidak mengganggu Dongwoo dan Hoya. Myungsoo duduk di bangku panjang yang terseIa di seberang kedai. Segera meneguk kopi dinginnya untuk menghilangkan haus yang mendera.

Minuman itu habis dalam waktu singkat dan Myungsoo melempar gelasnya ke tempat sampah dengan sukses. Myungsoo lalu merasakan sesuatu yang basah di bawah telapak tangannya yang baru bertumpu pada pinggir bangku.

Myungsoo mengerutkan hidung, berharap itu bukanlah sebuah tisu berlendir atau semacamnya. Saat ia mengangkat tangannya, Myungsoo berpikir tisu berlendir atau bekas keringat lebih baik.

Adapun saputangan kuning disana yang sebagian lagi tertindih oleh tubuhnya. "Ugh, kuning," keluh Myungsoo.

Tapi, Myungsoo mencermati saputangan itu lagi. Coraknya dan jahitan di tepiannya mirip sekali dengan yang dulu pernah diberikannya pada Sungjong. Myungsoo memberanikan mencium saputangan itu dan, benar, ada aroma lemon… bercampur vanilla.

Myungsoo membolak-balikkan saputangan itu dan menerawangnya. Tadi, ada namaku di atas pasir. Sekarang, sebuah saputangan yang mirip milik Sungjong. Harapannya membesar bagaikan balon udara. Wajahnya hampir mengalahkan kilau sinar matahari.

"Mungkin Sungjong memang ada disini," gumamnya, ia mengantongkan saputangan itu rapi dan setengah berlari di atas pasir ke hotel di pantai Jeju.

Di tepi pantai, Sungjong sedang berjongkok setelah mencelupkan tangannya yang manis dan lengket ke dalam air laut yang hangat. Ia melepaskan sandalnya dan duduk memanjang di atas pasir kering, menantikan deburan ombak kecil menyelimuti betisnya.

Sungjong tersenyum ketika ombak pertama datang dan memeluk jemari kakinya, yang kedua kalinya, ombak itu menyelimuti lututnya dan ia bermain air sendirian.

Ckrek.

Bunyi itu. Bunyi yang sangat familiar di telinga Sungjong. Tidak sampai sepersekian detik dibutuhkan saraf pendengarannya untuk mengidentifikasi bunyi itu, Sungjong bahkan bisa mengenalinya dari jarak sepuluh meter.

Bunyi kamera. Sungjong muak dan di saat yang sama ia merindukan bunyi itu. Lehernya refleks menoleh ke sumber bunyi itu.

Ia melihat seorang pria yang sedang memotret panorama pantai. Jantungnya berdegup menerka seperti apa wajah dibalik kamera itu. Orang itu sangat asyik mengambil gambar dan Sungjong mulai geregetan.

Ia segera berdiri dan bersembunyi di balik pohon kelapa yang kurus, menunggu kamera itu diturunkan. Kamera itu masih di tempat. Kamera itu bergerak ke bawah (deg, deg…). Naik lagi (ck!). Turun sedikit (ya… ya, ya!). Naik lagi (aish).

Seperti slow-motion dalam film, kamera itu mengungkap sang fotografer dan… itu bukan Myungsoo.

Sungjong langsung mengguncang-guncang pohon kelapa karena sebal. Tunggu, kenapa ia sebal? Memangnya salah kalau orang lain juga memotret pemandangan? Memangnya cuma Myungsoo yang punya kamera?

Kenapa di pikirannya selalu Myungsoo—pertanyaan di benaknya berhenti berkembang biak seperti jamur seiring jatuhnya buah kelapa beberapa milimeter dari kepalanya. Sungjong berhasil menghindar.

Sambil mengejek, Sungjong menendang pohon itu dan sebuah kelapa muda jatuh menindih kelingking kakinya. "Awww!"

"Hei, kau tahu, tidak? Katanya, hari ini ada fotografer professional yang datang ke Jeju."

"Serius? Kau tahu darimana?"

Di antara desisannya atas kelingking yang memerah dan berdenyut-denyut, Sungjong menguping pembicaraan orang tadi dan temannya dari balik pohon kelapa. "_Fotografer_?"

"Saudaraku ada yang bekerja di hotel…"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sungjong tidak melanjutkan menguping dan menggapai sandal musim panasnya—yang hampir dihanyutkan air laut—dan melesat ke hotel tempatnya menginap dengan Sunggyu, berdoa dalam hati dengan segala kemunafikkannya yang membenci Myungsoo.

Berharap Myungsoo ada disana.

…

Di lobi hotel yang terdekat dengan pantai Jeju, terdapat sepasang resepsionis yang dipenuhi dengan gejolak anak muda dan berliter-liter hormon yang kadang tidak terkontrol.

Kita sambut: Lee Sungyeol dan Nam Woohyun. Dua orang mahasiswa Universitas Seoul jurusan perhotelan yang sedang melakukan karyawisata di Pulau Jeju.

Ketika mengetahui lokasi karyawisata, kedua makhluk ini merebut tumpukan angket dan mengajukan diri menjadi resepsionis hotel dengan cengiran lebar dan alis mereka bergerak naik turun.

Alasannya: karena mereka dapat bertemu dengan banyak turis-turis cantik.

Namun, dunia yang kejam berkata lain. Hari ini dan sejak dua hari yang lalu mereka hanya bertemu dengan beberapa wisatawan cantik karena memang saat-saat ini bukanlah bulan libur nasional.

Woohyun menghela nafasnya kecewa, "Hah… membosankan. Hari ini yang cantik hanyalah nona yang memesan kamar bersama pria Kim Sunggyu. Kau lihat kan' tatapannya sadis sekali tadi, padahal aku hanya memuji mata nona itu… Hei? Sungyeol?"

Woohyun yang merapikan rambut pada cermin kecil di sebelah kanan komputer saat, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari foto Hyunbin—sebagai bahan referensi gaya rambut—ke Sungyeol yang tidak menggubrisnya.

"Oi, Sungyeol?"

Tidak ada jawaban sampai tiga kali, Woohyun segera memukul bokong Sungyeol keras dan menggema satu lobi. "ADUH! Sakit, hyung mesum dungu!"

Woohyun tertawa puas, "Makanya jangan mengacuhkanku. Lihat apa, sih?"

Karena penasaran, Woohyun berdiri dari kursinya dan menengok—hanya menengok, ia tidak mau orang melihat jurang perbedaan tingginya dengan Sungyeol—apa yang dari tadi dilihat Sungyeol. Seingatnya tadi Sungyeol senyum-senyum sendiri seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

Ternyata seorang perempuan, teman kuliah mereka, Han Seungyeon—yang mengenakan seragam staff hotel yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu hotel untuk menyambut tamu dengan eyesmilenya.

Manis, pikir Woohyun, tapi bukan seleranya. Woohyun mulai berniat meledek, "Oh, kau suka padanya?"

Sungyeol menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat, sedikit terlalu cepat, "Apa? Siapa yang suka padanya? Aku? Aku biasa saja."

"Ah, yang benar? Konsultan cinta Nam Woohyun disini tahu segalanya dan berseIa membantu. Nah, mengakulah, Sungyeollie," bujuk Woohyun dan menekan-nekan pipi Sungyeol dengan wajah yang menggelikan sementara Sungyeol menahan dorongan untuk muntah.

Woohyun terus begitu sampai beberapa lama hingga Sungyeol tidak tahan. Sebenarnya, ia hanya tidak mau mengakui saja. Perasaannya ini sudah dipendam sejak SMA.

Pipinya memerah. Godaan Woohyun semakin menyudutkannya dan itu membuatnya gengsi, kemudian berbohong.

"Hyung, aku tidak menyukai Han Seungyeon. Kau ini bicara apa? Han Seungyeon itu polos dan biasa saja (ia sangat atraktif, astaga), gaya rambutnya umum (rambutnya cantik dan harum lavender), mata dan hidungnya seperti hamster! (dan itu LUAR BIASA IMUT, aku tidak tahu lagi apa artinya hidup ini). Berhenti menggodaku, hyung."

Sungyeol terlalu asyik menyebutkan alasannya, tidak memperhatikan Woohyun yang memberi aba-aba padanya untuk Iam dengan wajah cemas dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah depan sambil menutup mata. "Apa lagi? Ada—"

Sungyeol ingin menggulung tubuhnya seperti bola lalu mati saja karena ternyata Seungyeon berdiri di depannya, mendengar semua ucapannya—dustanya.

Seungyeon terlihat sedikit terganggu, tapi wajahnya masih imut. "Maaf kalau aku mirip hamster yang tidak menarik, Lee Sungyeol. Ini titipan untuk kamar nomor 24 dan asal kau tahu, Sungyeol," Seungyeon menarik nafas, "kau menyebalkan."

Jika kau pasang telinga baik-baik, seperti ada bunyi pisau yang ditancapkan ke atas papan talenan di lobi yang hening itu.

Seungyeon pun pergi setelah berusaha memberi senyumnya yang biasa kepada Sungyeol. Sungyeol menjedukkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke meja batu marmer resepsionis sambil terisak berharap mendapat gegar otak dan mati karena malu.

"Tuh, kan, kubilang juga apa—lebih baik kau mengaku," Woohyun mengusap-usap punggung Sungyeol dengan simpati sambil tertawa dan Sungyeol berikrar dalam hati sebelum suatu hari Ia mati, Ia harus membunuh Woohyun terlebih dahulu.

Tidak beberapa lama—di saat Sungyeol masih meratap—kedua kaca pintu otomatis hotel terbuka dan memberi jalan leluasa bagi orang yang masuk. Dalam sekejap, semua mata tertuju pada orang tersebut.

Butiran peluh menggelinding di pelipisnya bak kristal cair karena berlarian di bawah matahari. Rambutnya diangkat naik untuk mengundang hawa sejuk mengenai dahinya. Tiga kancing kemejanya—entah bagaimana—sudah terbuka dan mengekspos sebuah dada bidang yang sepertinya cukup nyaman dijadikan bantal saat kau kesepian. Collarbone yang mencuat membangkitkan fantasi atraksi fisik para perempuan di sekitarnya.

Ia adalah Kim Myungsoo.

Melihat Myungsoo berjalan ke arahnya, Woohyun segera berdecak sinis karena merasa kalah tampan oleh Myungsoo. Dilepasnya dasi kupu-kupu yang mencekik leher dan dilemparnya asal, lengan bajunya digulung sedemikian rupa memperlihatkan lengan kekarnya, memberantaki seragamnya sendiri, lalu menata sekilas poni ala Hyunbin miliknya.

"Huh, sok seksi sekali. Kalau otot, aku juga punya," batinnya. Woohyun mengibaskan poninya ketika Myungsoo berada di depannya, dipisahkan oleh meja kayu resepsionis.

"Apa ada kamar kosong?"

"Ya, ada. Check-in atas nama?"

Ada jeda sebentar karena Myungsoo sedikit bingung dengan seragam Woohyun yang serampangan-tapi-memaksa-terlihat-keren dan resepsionis satu lagi yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di buku tamu sepertinya sedang menangis.

"Dongwoo. Jang Dongwoo," jawabnya, mengeluarkan kartu nama dan sejumlah uang dari dari dompetnya kemudian menerima kunci kamar yang diserahkan Woohyun.

"Ada lagi yang bisa dibantu?" tanya Woohyun dengan nada malas—pada dasarnya, ia memang hanya ramah terhadap perempuan. Myungsoo teringat alasannya berlari-lari kesini. "Ah, ya, ada. Apakah ada seseorang yang bernama… Lee Sungjong memesan kamar disini?"

Woohyun menjitak kepala Sungyeol sehingga ia terbangun, "Heh, bangun! Cepat periksa apa ada tamu yang bernama Lee Sungjong!"

Sungyeol terlalu lemas untuk sekadar mengutuki Woohyun, apalagi ada Myungsoo disana, jadi ia segera mengetik nama di komputernya dan mengecek. Sungyeol yang merasa matanya berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya berat menghabiskan waktu cukup lama hanya untuk mengetik nama saja.

Myungsoo tidak sabaran, berharap-harap cemas dan mengulang mantera "semoga ada" berkali-kali dalam hatinya. Namun, Sungeol yang bagai kura-kura membuat jangka waktu setengah menit terasa sangat lama.

"Hm… tidak ada."

Myungsoo sangat kecewa, hatinya menyusut. "Tidak ada yang namanya Lee Sungbong."

Raut kecewa terganti oleh kernyitan kesal. "Lee Sungjong… bukan Lee Sungbong," desisnya di antara kertakan gigi.

Sungyeol merasa seolah Myungsoo akan membunuhnya, pusingnya hilang. "J-jweisonghamnida!"

"Lee Sungjong… juga tidak ada," kata Sungyeol setelah mengecek sekali lagi. Myungsoo menatap Sungyeol lama dan mendesah panjang. Mengetahui bahwa harapannya sirna, Myungsoo memuntahkan segala kekesalannya kepada Sungyeol.

"Ah, kau menyebalkan!"

Sebelum Sungyeol sempat bertanya apa-apa, Myungsoo sudah pergi dan masuk ke dalam lift menuju kamarnya. Woohyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, walaupun Iakui Ia tidak berkenan terhadap ketampanan Myungsoo, tapi Ia senang jika Sungyeol menderita.

"Aish, jinjja. Keparat kau, hyung!"

Pintu terbuka lagi, kali ini menampilkan sesosok cantik. Kontras dengan seseorang sebelumnya namun dalam taraf kesempurnaan dan keindahan yang absolut sama. Ya, Lee Sungjong—dengan klisenya terlambat datang beberapa detik setelah Myungsoo pergi, tanpa ia tahu.

Woohyun tersenyum sumringah memperhatikan Sungjong yang berjalan bagai model pantai berkulit mulus dengan pinggang dua puluh empat inci. Kulit putih susunya tanpa noda, membuat semua wanita dengan sunblock tebal disana cemburu padanya.

Sungyeol? Maaf, tapi Sungyeol sudah dibutakan oleh cinta.

Nafasnya agak terengah-engah, Woohyun menawarkan tisu setelah melihat butir prespirasi megalir menuruni rahang Sungjong. "Silahkan, nona," katanya sambil meneguk ludah.

"Nona?! Yah, aku ini laki-laki!" bentak Sungjong dan menyambar tisu yang ditawarkan Woohyun. Sungjong masih ingin membentak lebih banyak lagi tapi Ia sedang terburu-buru.

"Aku ingin tanya, apa ada yang bernama Kim Myungsoo disini?"

Sungyeol sudah kembali ke dirinya yang semula dan bekerja lebih cepat, "Tidak ada, No—eh, Tuan."

Sungjong menghela nafas dan menempelkan keningnya di atas meja resepsionis yang dingin. Kecewa. Rambutnya lepek oleh keringat karena berlari kesini. Tenggorokannya terasa kering lagi dan ia lupa kalau Ia juga belum makan siang.

Namun, bukan itu masalahnya, masalahnya adalah Sungjong sadar bahwa dirinya bodoh langsung mengira fotografer itu adalah Myungsoo dan membuang tenaganya datang kemari dengan sia-sia.

"Apa ada lagi yang bisa dibantu?" Sungyeol bertanya sambil menggigit bibir pelan, tidak mau dibentak Sungjong. Sungjong mengangkat kepalanya dan menggembungkan pipi.

Seolah kedua gembungan itu menyimpan berjuta umpatan ketidakpuasan yang ingin dilontarkannya pada Sungyeol. Sungyeol bersyukur ketika Sungjong membuang nafas.

Detik berikutnya, Sungjong menghentakan kakinya, berteriak, "Menyebalkan!"

Woohyun menyemburkan tawa sambil bertepuk tangan dengan girang sementara Sungyeol membenturkan kepalanya dan terisak di meja, "Umma… Aku mau pulang saja…"

…

Sunggyu merapikan rambutnya yang sudah wangi dan bersih—Ia baru kelar mandi. Sunggyu menyemprotkan parfum ke bawah ketiaknya, mengelus-ngelus dagu dan memuji dirinya sendiri _cool_.

Dipilihnya baju pantai yang terbaik dar dalam lemari. Hari ini Ia harus tampil keren. Walaupun Ia cukup yakin bahwa biasanya Ia sudah sangat keren—percaya diri itu penting—tapi untuk hari ini, Sunggyu bertekad untuk tampil maksimal dan jantan, so cool man, yeah.

Mengapa?

Karena, duh, sudah barang tentu ada hubungannya dengan Lee telah menyiapkan _lunch_ khusus untuknya dan Sungjong di atas balkon restauran dengan view pantai dari sudut yang paling sempurna, sehingga mereka dapat menikmati matahari terbenam—ya, membosankan seperti di film-film.

Tapi, Sunggyu tetap memiliki kemungkinan Sungjong akan terhipnotis oleh indahnya gradasi cahaya kuning jingga kemerahan dan jatuh cinta padanya.

Hohoho.

Sunggyu memberikan sentuhan akhir pada penampilannya sebelum keluar dan mengunci pintu kamar. Kunci itu dimasukkan ke sakunya. Sunggyu baru saja memonyongkan bibirnya hendak bersiul ketika ia melihat beberapa pintu dari kamarnya, Myungsoo sedang membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Lutut Sunggyu lemas. Kenapa Ia ada disini? KENAPA?

Rencananya bisa gagal sekali saja sekretarisnya yang dimabuk kepayang oleh Myungsoo itu tahu jika Myungsoo ada disini. Sunggyu berjalan bulak-balik di lorong hotel sambil berpikir keras.

Tidak, itu tidak bisa terjadi!

Jika dilihat dari ekspresinya, Myungsoo pastilah belum bertemu Sungjong. Sunggyu memutuskan untuk tidak bicara apa-apa dan bertingkah seolah tidak tahu Myungsoo ada.

Sunggyu bercermin pada kaca yang tergantung di dinding dan berbicara pada pantulannya, "Kim Sunggyu, pria cool. Kim Sunggyu, pria cool."

Begitulah diulanginya untuk memupuk rasa percaya dirinya yang menyusut sampai titik nol hanya karena menyaksikan wujud Myungsoo sekilas.

"Kim Sunggyu, pria cool."

"Kim Sunggyu, pria cool."

"Nam Woohyun, pria tampan."

"Nam Woohyun, pria tampan—Hah, apa itu?! YAH, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?"

Woohyun tersenyum lebar sampai matanya hilang, "Hai."

Tangannya mengapit sebuah map cokelat yang merupakan titipan untuk kamar nomor 24, yang merupakan kamar Sunggyu. Woohyun melihat kamar itu dikunci namun Woohyun mengenali Sunggyu yang sedang berjalan bulak balik di lorong.

Ia memanggil-manggil nama Sunggyu tapi tidak ada respons. Jadi, Woohyun asyik meniru tingkah Sunggyu sampai Sunggyu sadar. "Ini, titipan untukmu," kata Woohyun menyerahkan map cokelat itu.

Sunggyu berdeham, mengumpulkan kewibawaannya kembali lalu merenggut map tersebut dari Woohyun, isi map itu adalah dokumen laporan anak buahnya. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," Woohyun hanya tersenyum lalu pergi. Setelah Sunggyu memasukkan mapnya ke dalam kamar, Sunggyu mengunci pintunya lagi dan kali ini segera turun ke lantai satu.

Alangkah senangnya ketika dilihatnya Sungjong ada disana—entah mengapa, bertopang dagu di meja resepsionis dengan tatapan menghakimi Sungyeol, Sungyeol hanya bisa pasrah.

"Sungjong, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sunggyu. Sungjong ingin menjawab 'bukan urusanmu' atau komentar pedas lainnya namun ia teringat janjinya.

Sungjong pun menjawab dengan menggeleng-geleng dan itu menyebabkan poni depannya jatuh dengan sangat anggun.

Inilah saatnya. "Sungjong, bagaimana… kalau kita makan bersama?"

Sungjong mengernyit sepersekian detik, tidak biasanya Sunggyu berbicara padanya selembut ini. Yang kemarin-kemarin pun sudah sangat lembut tapi ini lebih lembut lagi.

Apa Sunggyu baru saja menyetrika lidahnya? Terserahlah, yang penting Sungjong lapar dan oleh karena itu Sungjong menerima tawaran Sunggyu.

"Uh, boleh."

Sungjong sedikit menyesali keputusannya saat Sunggyu mengeluarkan senyuman aneh setelah ia menjawab begitu. Apalagi yang mau dilakukannya.

Dan firasatnya benar, karena saat ini Sungjong sudah duduk di atas bangku putih di balkon lantai dua restauran dengan view langsung Pulau Jeju. Sebuah meja memisahkannya dari Sunggyu dengan sempurna. Bunga-bunga tropis diletakkan di atasnya tepat di tengah-tengah.

Sebisa mungkin Sungjong tidak memberikan Sunggyu kesempatan untuk bicara dengan terus melahap makanannya sendok per sendok sampai senja akhirnya datang lebih awal dari yang Sungjong harapkan.

Makanan di atas meja sudah habis, bersih tanpa sisa. Sunggyu tertawa penasaran, "Nafsu makanmu sedang besar, ya?"

"Ah, ya, begitulah."

Sungjong berusaha menjawab sesingkat mungkin setiap topik pembicaraan yang diangkat Sunggyu dan segera menujukan pandangannya ke arah matahari oranye kemerahan di ambang cakrawala.

Matahari sudah setengah terbenam dan pemandangan itu benar-benar indah sekali hingga Sungjong terlamun.

"Sungjong, kau tahu sebenarnya aku… aku…"

Sepertinya beberapa bulan ini, Sungjong terlalu menyibukkan dirinya, tenggelam dalam lautan pekerjaan agar ia dapat melupakan Myungsoo. Sungjong lupa untuk lebih menghargai sekelilingnya.

Hal-hal sepele yang sebenarnya sangat berarti, seperti rintik hujan, hembusan angin, dan matahari terbenam ataupun bintang di langit. Padahal, seseorang selalu mengingatkannya untuk melihat itu semua setiap hari supaya jiwanya tetap hidup.

Sungjong tersenyum getir. Kalau Myungsoo ada disini, pasti Myungsoo akan senang sekali danlangsung memotretnya. Bisa jadi Myungsoo memaksanya untuk berfoto dengan _background_ tersebut.

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa sekitar beberapa meter darinya seseorang yang dimaksud memang sedang melakukan hal tersebut.

"…jong? Eh, Sungjong? Apa kau mendengarku?"

"Eh, maaf tadi aku melamun. Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sungjong yang baru sadar. Dilihatnya wajah Sunggyu seperti sedih sekali membuatnya merasa bersalah. Memangnya apa yang baru ia lewatkan?

Sunggyu ingin melempar piring-piring di mejanya ke laut seperti _frisbee _karena ternyata lima belas menit tentang pengakuan cintanya dari awal hingga hari ini sama sekali tidak didengar oleh Sungjong yang rupanya sedang bengong.

"Sunggyu? Ada apa?" tanya Sungjong mulai khawatir.

Sunggyu akhirnya memantapkan dirinya sekali lagi. Menegapkan punggungnya. Berdeham dua kali. Ada pancaran ketulusan di matanya.

"Begini… Aku menyukaimu, Lee Sungjong."

…

Di kedai Jangie Ice, Hoya dan Dongwoo masih asyik bercengkerama. Mereka membicarakan karir dan kehidupan mereka. Tentang usaha yang mereka lakukan dan mimpi yang ingin mereka capai. Tidak lupa sambil menjilat satu cone es krim.

"Bagaimana rasanya mempunyai bisnis es krim?" tanya Hoya yang sedang mengecap es krim rasa anggur—es krimnya yang kedelapan, ia hampir mencoba semua rasa.

"Ya, lumayan menyenangkan. Dari kecil aku menyukai es krim, beranjak remaja aku mulai… berkreasi dengan pewarna makanan dan rasa buah. Menyenangkan, kau tahu? Apalagi saat melihat wajah orang yang memakan es krimku!"

Dongwoo bercerita dengan semangat dan Hoya disana mendengarkan dengan antusias. Hoya mendengarkan dengan serius. Terkadang wajahnya menjiplak senyum Dongwoo.

"Ya, es krim produksimu memang enak."

Dongwoo sedikit tersipu malu. "Sungguh? Atau kau hanya berbasa-basi?"

"Sungguh," Hoya menggigit es krimnya lebih banyak, "Untuk apa berbohong? Berbohong tidak menghasilkanku apa-apa."

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang aktor?" Dongwoo tiba-tiba bertanya.

Hoya menatapnya lalu terdiam sesaat. Perlahan ia tersenyum, "Walaupun luar biasa melelahkan tapi aku menyukainya."

"Apa enaknya menjadi aktor?" tanya Dongwoo dengan polos. Sebenarnya jika orang lain yang mengatakannya, pertanyaan itu termasuk kasar. Tapi terdengar lugu saat Dongwoo yang mengatakannya.

"Menjadi aktor dapat melatih kepribadianmu dan itu cukup membantu ketika kau berhadapan dengan banyak orang."

"Kepribadianmu jadi ada banyak?"

"Bukan," tawa Hoya. "Kau seperti punya topeng cadangan saat kau tidak mau menunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya. Mungkin ini bukan hal yang bagus, tapi manusia sering berakting untuk menyembunyikan kelemahannya, 'kan?"

Ada jeda di antara mereka. Dongwoo tersenyum mengerti, senyumnya, Hoya kira, semanis buah ceri di atas parfait strawberry. Tiba-tiba, dengan lembut Dongwoo menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah Hoya.

"Kalau yang ini, apa yang ini juga topeng?"

Pikiran Hoya kacau. Jantungnya melonjak-lonjak, menderu seperti debur ombak yang menabrak batu karang di pantai. Tangan Dongwoo agak dingin—seperti es krim dan saat ini mereka terlalu dekat, sangat dekat, dekat sekali.

Apa Dongwoo tidak pernah membaca headline majalah-majalah yang selalu menyebut Hoya sebagai artis seksi dan liar? _Buas_?

Tapi, terima kasih Tuhan, Hoya masih punya pengendalian diri.

Hoya menggelengkan kepalanya. Gelengannya menyebabkan tangan Dongwoo bergesekkan dengan rambut cokelatnya terawatnya yang halus meski terbakar matahari.

"Ini aku."

Dongwoo tersenyum lalu jarinya menghapus cairan es krim ungu manis di samping bibir Hoya dan walaupun matahari sudah terbenam, Hoya merasa dirinya meleleh seperti es krimnya saat ini.

Mungkin karena hangatnya senyum Dongwoo mengalahkan sinar matahari maupun rembulan. Ah, Dongwoo.

…

"Maaf, Sunggyu… Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu," jawab Sungjong dengan raut sedih.

Sunggyu ingin terjun ke dalam laut lalu berenang ke Atlantis berharap ia bertemu dengan putri duyung secantik Sungjong lalu menikahinya ketika mendengar jawaban Sungjong atas pengakuan cintanya.

Sunggyu menunduk dan menatapi ekor taplak meja dalam-dalam, detik kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan?"

"Aku tidak mau memberimu harapan palsu, Sunggyu. Kau sangat baik—meskipun kau aneh dan menyebalkan. Aku egois dan tidak pantas disukai oleh orang sepertimu."

"Tapi, Sungjong—"

"Carilah orang lain, Sunggyu," kata Sungjong sebelum ia bangkit dari kursinya, "dan terima kasih untuk makanannya."

…

Hoya melangkah dengan gembira ke dalam hotel. Saking gembiranya sampai tidak peduli dengan es krim yang menetes-menetes ke lantai marmer lobi hotel, meninggalkan bercak lengket yang pastinya nanti akan mengundang semut.

Sungyeol yang melihatnya dari meja resepsionis mengerutkan hidung, tidak peduli Hoya itu siapa, Sungyeol langsung menegurnya, "Maaf, Tuan, es krim anda mengotori lantai, tolong dibersihkan."

Hoya yang merasa momen bahagianya terganggu langsung mendecak sebal. Hanya tetesan saja, masalahnya dimana? Dan lagi, mengapa harus ia yang membersihkan? Resepsionis itu menyebalkan sekali.

"Hei, jangan jadi orang yang menye—"

Sebelum Hoya menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sunyeol memotong atau tepatnya mengafirmasikan Hoya, "IYA, AKU MEMANG ORANG YANG MENYEBALKAN DAN KAU HARUS BAYAR DENDA KARENA SUDAH MENGOTORI HOTEL INI. APA KAU MENGERTI?!"

Woohyun yang melihat Sungyeol mengamuk sampai hidungnya kembang kepis tertawa lagi, sementara Hoya, yang nyalinya ciut, mengeluarkan uangnya dari dompet. Es krimnya tidak sengaja menetes juga ke tangan Sungyeol yang membuat Sungyeol melotot.

"Hyung, cepat pel!"

Woohyun awalnya menolak namun saat ini Sungyeol yang terbakar amarah memegang kekuasaan lebih tinggi.

Woohyun pun mengepel daerah sekitar pintu masuk sambil menggerutu dan menggumamkan kata-kata seperti dasar Sungyeol pantatnya besar tapi otaknya kecil dan semacamnya.

Pintu masuk bergeser otomatis dan Woohyun berteriak ketika ia tidak sengaja mengepel kaki tamu hotel yang masuk. Ia berdiri tegak dan menatap orang tersebut, yang tidak lain adalah Sunggyu.

Sunggyu yang perasaannya sedang tidak baik mengumpat kesal, "Aish. Kau ini daritadi pagi mengganggu sekali. Menyebalkan!"

Kali ini gantian Sungyeol yang tertawa.

Sungjong berjalan sendirian di tepi pantai, tidak peduli dengan angin dingin yang mulai menghembus tanpa simpati. Ia masih bersalah walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak dalam posisi bersalah.

Bukankah kita berhak menolak cinta seseorang?

Tapi bukan itu. Sungjong merasa kalut dan canggung, setelah ini bagaimana hubungannya dengan Sunggyu. Yang paling meungkinkan adalah mulai detik ini mungkin Sunggyu akan benar-benar memperlakukannya sebaga seorang bawahan kantor—tidak lebih.

Itu tidak buruk, pikir Sungjong.

Namun, Sungjong merasa dirinya seperti orang bodoh. Kenapa ia menolak Sunggyu yang begitu menjanjikan demi Myungsoo yang tidak jelas?

Hidungnya mulai memerah, Sungjong segera menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas agar air matanya tidak sempat jatuh dan kering ditiup angin.

Sungjong terus berjalan dengan tujuan tempat di bawah pohon kelapa tempat ia menulis nama Myungsoo tadi siang. Ia ingin memarahi Myungsoo sampai puas. Begitu tiba, Sungjong melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di sana.

Orang itu tampak mengamati ukiran nama Myungsoo di atas pasir. Sungjong dengan penasaran bertanya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Orang itu menoleh dan Sungjong ingin menghantam kepala yang menoleh itu ke pohon kelapa sekeras mungkin dan detik berikutnya ia akan mengecup dahinya karena ternyata itu- itu Myungsoo!

"Myungsoo?!"

"Sungjong?"

…

Sungyeol melepaskan seragam vest dan dasinya begitu shiftnya dan Woohyun berakhir. Sungyeol menekan tombol lift menuju lantai atas dengan tampang cemberut. Harinya tidak berjalan dengan baik, Seungyeon juga marah padanya.

Sungyeol masih cemberut ketika liftnya sudah sampai di lantai lima, dimana memang dikhususkan untuk mahasiswa universitasnya menginap. Pintu terbuka dan berdirilah Seungyeon beberapa centimeter saja darinya.

Seungyeon agak terkejut tapi kejadian tadi siang membuatnya melengos saja saat bertemu mata dengan Sungyeol. Sungyeol, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, menarik lengan Seungyeon tepat ketika pintu lift ditahan oleh tangannya yang lain.

"Kita… harus bicara," ujar Sungyeol yang membuat pipi Seungyeon memerah, selain karena kontak fisik antara mereka juga karena sorot mata Sungyeol berbeda dari biasanya.

Mereka melangkah keluar dari lift, Sungyeol juga sudah melepaskan lengan Seungyeon. "Apa yang ingin dibicarakan? Tentang tadi siang?" sergah Seungyeon tepat sasaran.

"Ah, ya… itu termasuk, sih," Sungyeol menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, aku memang perempuan yang tidak menarik."

"Itu tidak benar!"

Seungyeon tertawa pelan dan hendak beranjak, "Terserah kau, Lee Sungyeol."

Sungyeol tetap diam di tempatnya bahkan ketika Seungyeon sudah berjalan untuk menekan tombol lift dan Seungyeon mendengar Sungyeol meneriakkan sesuatu dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"Itu tidak benar… karena aku sangat menyukaimu, Han Seungyeon!"

Seungyeon berbalik dan menemukan Sungyeol sedang menyengir lebar dan orang-orang melongokan kepala mereka dari balik pintu karena mendengar suara yang sedemikian keras.

"Dasar menyebalkan," gumam Seungyeon seraya tersenyum.

…

Sungjong masih terus mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kurang percaya. Myungsoo tanpa diragukan lagi tampak sangat senang dan berkata, "Ternyata firasatku benar, kau ada disini."

Detik berikutnya, Myungsoo merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan saputangan kuning milik Sungjong pemberiannya. Ia menyerahkannya pada Sungjong.

"Ini. Aku senang kau masih menyimpannya," ujar Myungsoo.

Sungjong segera mengambilnya dan memalingkan mukanya ketika tangan mereka tidak sengaja—sengaja oleh Myungsoo—bersentuhan. "Aku tidak mungkin membuang benda berwarna kuning, 'kan."

Sungjong memastikan kedua kakinya masih berpijak pada tanah pasir dan bukan melompat untuk menerjang Myungsoo. Masing-masing dari mereka masih membisu. Yang terdengar hanyalah nyanyian ombak yang merdu serta detak jantung mereka sendiri.

"Kita benar-benar bodoh," ucap Myungsoo.

Selanjutnya mereka sudah berpelukan. Siapa yang bergerak duluan, tidak ada yang mencatatnya, tidak ada yang peduli. Mereka terpejam dan tenggelam dalam dekapan masing-masing.

Sungjong bahkan merasakan dirinya melayang, mengapung, terombang-ambing dalam samudera pelukan Myungsoo, Myungsoo yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Aku yang bodoh. Akulah yang dulu menyebut kata terkutuk itu," gumam Sungjong yang sudah melekat di dada Myungsoo. Penyesalan terdengar jelas dari mulutnya. Kalau saja waktu itu Sungjong mau mengalah pada egonya dan tidak menyebut kata 'putus'.

"Aku juga bodoh karena terlalu keras kepala dan malah mengiyakan vonismu," tawa Myungsoo di sela kegiatannya mengelus dan menghirup aroma rambut Sungjong tercintanya.

Bibir mereka pun bertemu.

Dan, mari kita berikan sedikit privasi bagi pasangan bodoh ini karena, kau sendiri tahu, satu ciuman tidak mungkin cukup.

Woohyun menyiulkan lagu In The Summer sepanjang perjalanannya menuju balkon hotel sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang habis dikeramasi. Sungyeol tidak ada di kamar, Woohyun jadi bosan maka ia memutuskan untuk mencari angin segar.

Rupanya ada orang lain yang sudah mengambil posisi kesukaannya di balkon hotel. Lagi-lagi, Sunggyu.

Tapi ada yang berbeda. Sunggyu terlihat lesu sekali, bajunya pun masih sama dengan yang tadi siang.

"Joroknya. Pasti dia belum mandi. Tapi dilihat dari wajahnya sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah," batin Woohyun sok tahu.

Woohyun berjinjit dan melihat ke arah pantai karena Sunggyu sedang melihat ke arah sana dengan sebuah poker face. Tidak ada yang istimewa kecuali dua sejoli yang sepertinya sedang berpelukan… juga berciuman.

Woohyun langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi dan menggeleng dengan simpatik.

Woohyun berjalan ke sebelah Sunggyu. Sunggyu menyadarinya dan langsung mendelik seolah mengatakan, "Kau lagi?!"

"Kau lagi patah hati, ya?" tanya Woohyun sesantai mengatakan "malam ini cerah, ya." tapi mau diapakan.

Itulah Nam Woohyun. Orang yang berpegang teguh pada prinsip bahwa cinta itu tanpa syarat. Cinta dikirimkan satu arah tanpa mengaharapkan jawaban asalkan perasaan cinta itu sampai.

Sunggyu mendecak, "Ya dan itu bukan urusanmu."

"Saat kau sedang patah hati, menurutku, obat yang paling manjur adalah dengan menyanyi. Aku pernah mencobanya," saran Woohyun tanpa mempedulikan tanggapan Sunggyu sebelumnya.

Woohyun pun mulai bernyanyi. Sunggyu mendengarkan suaranya dengan seksama. Suara Woohyun indah sekali, sangat indah. Semua nadanya sempurna walaupun tanpa instrumen.

Sunggyu merasakan hatinya lebih ringan setelah mendengar suara Woohyun. Begitu lagunya berakhir, Woohyun memberi tepuk tangan untuk dirinya sendiri—narsis.

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi penyanyi saja?" celetuk Sunggyu.

"Eh?" Woohyun tertegun sesaat kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Tadinya aku ingin tapi orang tuaku melarang. Tapi akupun masih bisa menyanyi untuk menghibur orang lain tanpa harus jadi penyanyi."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Woohyun. Nam Woohyun."

"Aku Kim Sunggyu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu lagu Because? Aku tiba-tiba tertarik untuk melakukan duet."

Epilogue

Myungsoo mengatur shutter kamera polaroidnya pada sebuah stand sebelum berteriak ke arah Sungjong, Hoya, Dongwoo, Sungyeol, Sungyeon, Woohyun, dan Sunggyu, "Sudah siap semuanya?!"

Setelahnya, Myungsoo berlari secepat mungkin ke dekat Sungjong. Mereka bersiap untuk melakukan pose dengan latar belakang pantai Jeju untuk foto kenang-kenangan mereka.

KLIK.

Di foto itu Myungsoo memeluk Sungjong dari belakang, Woohyun mengangkat tangan Sunggyu ke atas, Dongwoo menyuapi Hoya es krim lima rasa, Sungyeol dan Sungyeon bergandengan tangan dengan malu-malu.

Dan begitulah kisah cinta yang hangat terjadi di bawah langit musim panas yang cerah di Pulau Jeju yang indah.

* * *

A/N: Ternyata bikin fanfic yang ringan cukup menyenangkan. Sungyeol menyebalkan karena waktu iitu di airport mau ke Jepang dia ganteng banget, itu 'kan menyebalkan.


End file.
